The End of an Era
by Fire Child
Summary: A story about what the senshi were doing after they had been killed at the end of Stars.


The End of an Era  
by Fire Child  
(waywardangel99@hotmail.com)  
Rated G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and never will. *sniff sniff*  
  
  
  
Rei whispered the word 'Mamoru' and was gone. She watched Usagi crying over   
their bodies and the Starlights protecting her and Chibi-Chibi from a blast. She winced  
as she looked at Usagi, whose mind was nearly gone after watching her best friends die in  
front of her. Rei shivered. Death was a not a thing she liked. When she had died before   
in battle, they were always stuck in the middle, so to speak. She was always sure that  
Usagi would come through and save them. This time it felt different.   
Usagi's warm light that usually was present seemed to vanish.  
  
She felt a light surround her and she opened her eyes. She was in a green field  
similar to those she remembered in the Silver Millenium. It was then she saw the inner  
senshi gathered around someone. Curiousity got the best of her and headed for them.  
She looked around. She saw familar people from the Silver Millenium. There sitting next to   
the streams were the palace guards who always took time to play with them when they were  
little. Next to them on a rise were the servants and groundskeepers. Next to them were   
various other people from the moon. Rei held her head a for a moment. On that fateful day,  
she remembered trying to save their lives and failing.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder. "It's okay, Rei. They are better off now," said a   
familar voice. Rei turned suddenly to see a dark-haired man in armor. "Mamoru? Why are   
you here?" She hugged the Earth's protector. "Galaxia found me on the plane ride to   
America and got me first, I believe. I've been here for a while." She looked up at Mamoru.  
"Is this it? Is this the end of Earth and the moon's reign? All we have left is for Usagi  
to fail and Galaxia to succeed?" Mamoru shook his head. "No, this is not it. This is the  
last great battle Usagi will have to face. We have failed so Usagi can succeed. That was a  
brave thing for you all to do. The Starlights's power is greater than ours at the moment.   
But because of yours and the other senshi's death they will pledge allegiance to Usagi   
till the battle is done. You see, Usagi must face this battle alone in order to instill   
confidence in herself so if needed, she could rule by herself. She depends too much on   
us and must learn to trust in herself. One day, she will not only rule as queen of this   
galaxy, but as leader of the Universe."  
  
Rei thoughts were jumbled. That was a lot to take. Usagi as the ruler of the universe?  
"Since when did you get so prophetical, Mamoru?" she asked. Mamoru laughed. I've had quite  
a few hours here with Queen Serenity. I have gotten to learn more from her than I did at the  
University. Rei's eyes went wide. "You mean Queen Serenity is here?" Mamoru nodded.  
"That is who Ami and the others are talking to now." "I want to see her," said Rei started to  
take off. Mamoru nodded in amusement. If she was happy to see the Queen, she would be estatic  
to see her parents.....  
  
Rei stopped for a minute. "Speaking of which, what is here?"  
Mamoru opened his mouth to speak, but a flash of bright light next to them stopped his words.  
From within it, Rei saw Setsuna and Hotaru kneeling. They got up and looked around.  
"This is the place I told you about, Hotaru." The young girl nodded to Setsuna and stood up.   
Setsuna bowed to the prince, who nodded to her gesture. "Mamoru-san," said the small girl.  
"I thought you were in America," "I never made it there," said Mamoru. "Galaxia got to me first."  
  
"What happened Setsuna?" Rei asked the time senshi. "We thought we had been betrayed  
by Uranus and Neptune," said Hotaru. "They had their star seeds taken and sided with Galaxia."  
Setsuna added. "Then to prove their allegiance, they had to kill us. There was nothing in their  
eyes but hatred. But as we left Earth we felt their hearts. They were doing a noble  
deed. They were going all the way to help fight by betraying Galaxia and steal her star  
seed." Mamoru grimaced. "They are going to be fighting a losing battle, for you see,  
Chibi-Chibi is Galaxia's star seed. "Nani?" said the three women around him. "It's a long  
story and frankly, Queen Serenity can tell it better than I could."  
  
They nodded and went to head that way when another bright light appeared. Laying  
face down to the grass were Haruka and Michiru holding hands. The senshi and Mamoru watched  
as they looked up at each other. "Is this Hell?" said Michiru, sitting up and looking around  
at their surroudings. Haruka smoothed Michiru's hair. "I don't think so, beacuse from where  
I'm laying, it looks like Heaven has aqua locks." Michiru blushed and helped Haruka up.  
  
By this time, their presence had been made known to the inner senshi and Queen  
Serenity, who were making their way to them. Hotaru and Setsuna ran up to Haruka and Michiru.  
The sea and wind senshi hugged their friends. "We are so sorry. It hurt like  
everything to kill our closest friends." Hotaru and Setsuna both hugged them tightly.  
"We understand. We are senshi too, you know. You tried your best. That's all we and our   
princess could ask," said Hotaru. Michiru started to cry as Haruka held her. "Odango. Kami-sama,  
her eyes made it worse. She knew it all along, but had to put on the same front we did.  
We saw her fill with joy when we turned against Galaxia, but then again with pain   
when Galaxia killed us by taking the bracelets." said Haruka.  
  
"Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna!" yelled the inner senshi as they ran to hug  
their friends. They all bowed to Queen Serenity when she came to the middle. "No, my friends  
I need to be bowing in respect to you. It has been one long hardship for your young lives."  
She winked to Setsuna, who gently laughed. Then the queen grew serious.  
  
"But never a group of senshi have had to prove their worth as you have. The forces  
you have had to fight are nothing like we ever saw. We had grown lax and lived the easy life   
in the kingdom. But it was that easy life and an old prophecy that brought us down. I myself   
had never seen combat. I let you all down that day when Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"No one blames you, my queen," said Setsuna quickly. "It was all unexpected. Chronos  
himself couldn't prevent it from happening in the time stream. All he could do was stop time   
so you could power the crystal and use the grail to save what we have and waken Saturn."  
  
"Yes, but it turned my beautiful princesses into warriors." she said, looking  
over the senshi. She looked at Mamoru. "After everything, I apologized so much to your parents  
about you and for Beryl." Mamoru nodded. "It's okay, my queen. I will still get to rule   
my planet and live as things should be. I miss them, but I think it will be better this way.  
Usagi has learned so much. She knows people and knows their hearts. She now will know what   
is best for the galaxy and rule as a true queen."   
  
The queen smiled at the mention of her daughter. "I'm so proud of her. She has had a   
rough start, as you all have. Her light amazes me. She is true royalty." The queen   
closed her eyes and concentrated. Each of the senshi gasped as a floating ball of light  
with the symbol of their planet appeared in front of each of them and forming into people.  
Cries of reunion were heard as the senshi greeted the people whom they could only see in  
memory. Their families. Fathers hugged their daughters as mothers in their own senshi  
fuku cried at the sight of their daughters so grown up.  
  
Mamoru, Queen Serenity, and Setsuna watched as the senshi united with their loved ones.  
A few got suprises as they learned that they had little brothers and sisters they didn't know  
about. The queen and Setsuna both felt the tide of the battle wash over them. Usagi was growing  
stronger and then weak again. A bright light appeared beside them again as a little pink-haired  
girl lay on the grass. "Chibi-Chibi," said Setsuna as she bent down to pick up the little girl.  
"So this is the 'Light of Hope' that the Starlights were talking about," said Queen Serenity.  
"She is very kawaii," said Makoto. "She is also asleep," chuckled Setsuna. "She must be tired.  
I would be too if Usagi had broken me in two." "Nani?" said the group. Queen Serenity  
chuckled and said. "In the battle, Chibi-Chibi appeared as a sword to Usagi to use against   
Galaxia. But Usagi just refused to kill her and Galaxia broke the sword." Everyone nodded in  
understanding.  
  
All of the sudden, the eight senshi felt Usagi speaking in their minds. "Give your power,  
everyone!" said Haruka. "She needs all of us to help!" All of them concetrated on Usagi.  
Their planetary symbols appeared on their heads as light of their planets surrounded them.  
Mamoru felt Usagi too and started to use the Golden Crystal. Just then, Mamoru noticed  
a tugging on his sleeve. He looked down to see Chibi-Chibi, surrouded in her own pink light,   
reaching out for him to pick her up. "All right, Chibi-Chibi, you want to help too, ne?"  
He picked up the little girl and she snuggled in his arms and closed her eyes in concentration.  
The senshi had gathered in a circle sending their energy to Earth. Mamoru came into the circle,  
making a rainbow of colors on the outside and pink and gold on the inside. The colors headed for  
the heavens and met a white light in the sky. As the former planetary kings and queens looked on  
in wonder, Queen Serenity watched the battle in her mind. She watched as Usagi chose not to  
fight Galaxia, but offered to help her. Queen Serenity felt tears in her eyes as she saw Usagi  
reaching out a hand to Galaxia, breaking the spell of Chaos. She watched as Chaos retreated  
back into the minds of everyone in the Galaxy.  
  
A cry of joy broke out from the people in the fields. The battle was over. Princess  
Serenity had won. Each of the senshi had fallen to the ground when it was over in exhaustion.  
"Well, that was easy," said Minako, making the senshi break out into laughter. In front of them  
appeared a ghostly image of Princess Serenity. She smiled at the senshi. "Come back to me,  
minna. I'm lonely." They all smiled and felt themselves disappearing. Their families hugged them  
and wished them well. A few shed tears as Queen Serenity spoke. "Go fullfill your destiny,  
my children. Go live as it should be and protect Serenity and the Galaxy!"   
They said their last goodbyes as they disappeared in warm white light they knew would take them  
back home and to their princess.  
  
  
  
Well....I'm not sure what to say. I hope you have enjoyed it.  
Also if I mix manga and anime ideas, don't kill me please.  
Anyroad, review me and tell me what you think.  
I love feedback. :-D  
  
I think I have to dedicate this one to Grumpy, my computer.  
He's getting on in his years and his memory is not what it used to be.  
But he's been good and let me write fanfiction and listen to music that  
makes me happy. :-)  
Anyway, that's all for now!  
  
Ja ne!  
-Fire Child  



End file.
